The Best Deja Vu Ever
by LinMo
Summary: Olivia wakes up and doesn't remember what happened. E/O Fluff, please R


Olivia lay on her belly on a bed, arms and legs racked. The rumplet blanket barely covered more than her tights and butt. She slowly woke up when a light stripe of sunlight wandered over her back and finally reached her face. She slowly opened the eyees that stucked together from the leck of sleep. The light hit her head like a big hammer. With a distressed moan she turned on the other side and tried to fall back into the pleasant dark sleep, but the hammer was merciless. "Damn", she murmured and slowly stood up, wrapping the blanket around her. The hammer increased beating speed but she ignored.

Blundering over clothes on the floor she reached the door and opened it. She didn't know this place and she could not remember anything. Recognizing the scent of sex sticking on her skin and the blanket, she should try harder.

Barefoot and tip toe she creeped to another door. As she opened it she saw a man – only wearing boxers – standing there with the back to the door, but she would have recognized this man in every situation, from every side, wearing any clothes. "Elliot", she murmured in disbelief.

He turned around and faced her with a contrite smile. "Good morning, Liv. Want some coffee?"

"I'd prefer some aspirin." She sat down on one of the wooden, white colored kitchen stairs, wrapping the blankte tighter. "What happened, Elliot? Where are we? And did we..?"

"I am not sure, this is my second place, I assume." He answered her questions in the right order and with acted composure. "Oh god. How..how could we do this?"

She rubbed her eyes, and as she opened them again, Elliot sat toward her.

Then, suddenly, the picture of an unclean table littered with empty glasses, tiny cocktail-umbrellas and zests of limes appeared in front of her. "Oh no", she mumbled.

"I think we got a little drunk", Elliot now grinned a little bit.

"Don't grin like a frog on an LSD-trip." Olivia wanted to hit his arm, forgetting that she needed her hand to hold the blanket around her shoulders and chest.

When it fell onto the chair and she hastily picked it up, his smile grew even wider.

"Liv.." he put his hand on her arm, allying.

"What, Elliot?" She was angry and confused. Angry because Elliot did not seem to have a bad conscience for what happened, and confused because his friendly touch suddenly put a million butterflies into her stomach.

He took a sip of his coffee and watched her over the cups edge. Trying to catch her eyes he asked, "you regret it?"

That was enough. Olivia jumped up and yelled at him, "Regret, Elliot? How could I regret something I cannot remember? Something I am not sure if it even happened? I was drunk, Elliot! You made me drunk and practised on me. And I always thought I could trust you."

He followed her when she ran into the bedroom and hastily began to pick up and put on her clothes.

"Liv, please. I also was drunk. You know you can trust me. I would never hurt you. Come on, Liv, let this silly behavior. How often did you save my life and how often did I save yours?"

Suddenly, she sat down on the edge of the bed and burst into tears. He sat down next to her and took her hand. Suppressing a sob, she looked into his eyes for the first time that day.

He raised his thumb and wiped the track of her tears away. "Liv, you mean so much to me.."

One week later

Olivia lay on her back in a bed. The rumplet blanked barely covered more then the part between her knees and belly. She woke up when a stripe of warm sunlight wandered upwarts her body and finally reached her face. She smiled into the comfortable brightness and just enjoyed the minutes until the light continued its way through the room. The scent of coffee entered her nose and gave her a reason to stand up. Stretching like a cat, she finally soared, pushing the blanket aside.

The door was open. Barefoot and tip toe she entered the kitchen. A man in boxers stood there looking out of the window.

She went to him, kissing him gently on the shoulder. He turned with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow. He began to caress her bare back and waist while she buried her fingers in his hair.

When they finally parted to catch theire breath he whispered, "Good Morning. Did you sleep well? What have I done to deserve this?"

She smiled, putting her fingers on his chest. "Good Morning. Yes. You don't deserve this, it is a little bonus because I love you."

Her smile grew wider when she kissed him again. Though happy about her telling him her love, he was a little confused. "Why are you smiling this _stoned_ smile?"

Still grinning, she shaked her head and looked at her bare toes.

"I am just having the best déjà vu ever."


End file.
